The room where it happened
by OscarGnial
Summary: Revenir dans un club ne lui donnait pas envie de se défoncer, fausse alerte, ça lui donnait simplement envie de baiser. Très fort. Et ça le rendait vulgaire, au passage. SetoxOC mature content toussa toussa.


Hum... Ceci est une expérience. Parce qu'il faut tenter de nouvelles expériences dans la vie, les amis.

C'est donc avec excitation et surtout scepticisme que je vous propose cette lecture très sexuée, très hétéro et donc très comme je n'ai jamais vraiment fait avant.

Voilàààààààààà ! A une prochaine peut-être !

Ok, donc Seto n'avait aucune envie d'être là. La musique était trop forte et le beat répétitif faisait vibrer le verre qu'il serrait trop fort dans sa main crispée. Assis dans son fauteuil en carré VIP il avait réussi à esquiver toutes les tentatives de Mokuba pour le faire se lever et participer à l'euphorie générale. Il avait réussi à s'en tenir à deux verres. Il avait trop chaud, comme si la chaleur des corps qui se déhanchaient les uns contre les autres en bas pouvait lui parvenir.

Ridicule.

Il avait 29 ans maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'il quitte sa place. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Kaiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul comme un loser ! Viens bouger ton boule !

 _Jonouchi Katsuya._ Merde, cette soirée était définitivement pourrie et il ne quitterait définitivement pas sa place.

\- Mec ! Laisse le tranquille on a dit…

 _Honda._ Seto failli laisser échapper un grognement qui trahirait son masque d'indifférence. Pourquoi est-ce que Mokuba avait décidé de rester ami avec ces abrutis, sa mauvaise foi au beau fixe vu le contexte l'empêchait de le voir.

La musique changea encore une fois et ce fut comme un flash : des corps qui se frottaient les uns contre les autres dans l'intimité d'un club privé de riches quelque part en Europe, la sueur sur son front et des allers retours aux toilettes dont on ressortait le sexe collant et le nez poudré.

 _Seto !_

Jonoouchi parlait toujours et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il vida son verre (trois, archiva-t-il dans sa tête, le deuxième n'était y'a pas si longtemps non ?) le posa avec un peu trop de force sur la table et lâcha un « je vais au bar » avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Il avait _promis_ à Mokuba de ne pas gâcher sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il avait promis d'être là. Il avait promis de rester. ( _« Je sais que tu penses que tu n'aimes pas les clubs, mais Seto, au moins ça te donnera l'occasion de savoir pourquoi ! »)_

Il s'était promis à lui-même, presque dix années auparavant, que Mokuba ne saurait jamais. Et Mokuba ne saurait jamais.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il remettait les pieds dans un club. Les basses vibraient jusque dans son estomac et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'autorisa à repenser à ses années de perdition. Il avait été tellement con. Il avait été tellement seul. Le pharaon était parti et l'avait laissé comme face à un rêve bourré d'anxiété dont on n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Il avait atterri à Domino toujours dans une sorte de transe, les yeux exorbités et l'air hagard. Et comme issue de la providence même, son téléphone avait sonné la normalité d'une urgence à Kaiba Corp qui l'avait laissé tellement vide qu'il s'était fait peur un instant.

Il se glissa entre les corps qui se mouvaient sur la piste en gardant sa posture frigide et désintéressée. Il aboya sa commande et poussa un long soupire qu'il avait à peine conscience d'avoir retenu si longtemps.

Il était hors de question qu'il se rende sur la piste de danse. Hors. De. Question. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mortifierait le plus, le regard de la bande de geeks ou de Mokuba. Mais il avait beau s'ordonner à tue tête qu'il ne bougerait plus du bar, maintenant c'était le bar, son corps semblait vouloir danser sur un rythme qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui.

 _Je. Ne. Suis. Plus. Un…_

Il tourna violemment la tête vers la piste de danse. Plongée dans la pénombre, les lumières ne l'illuminaient que pour quelques secondes en accord avec le beat d'une nouvelle chanson, encore. Celle-ci devait être connue, parce que la foule l'acclama dès qu'elle démarra. Seto repéra Mokuba très rapidement. Il dansait avec ferveur sur ce qu'il espérait ne pas être une table. Autour de lui tous ceux qu'il avait invités pour son anniversaire l'acclamaient ivrement mais sûrement.

Honnêtement, ils avaient l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Seto pouvait repérer les amis d'université de Mokuba à des kilomètres tellement ils avaient l'air bien plus à l'aise ici que la bande de Domino. Il eu un instant pitié d'eux et avala la moitié de son verre. Il était peut-être un peu dur (Ha ! se dit-il sardoniquement) les filles s'en sortaient bien mieux que leurs amis masculins. Gardner en particulier semblait légère comme une plume et, Seto avala une gorgée supplémentaire de travers de l'admettre, elle était _gracieuse_.

A cet instant, Jonoouchi et Honda rejoignirent le groupe à coup de hurlements enthousiastes et Seto se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'assumer sans la moindre honte. Il fut cruellement satisfait de voir le visage du blond se décomposer quand il repéra Valentine dans la foule. Elle ondulait plus qu'elle dansait, tellement collée contre le torse de son partenaire que Seto se demanda un instant s'ils n'étaient pas en train de baiser au milieu de la piste.

 _Tant de vulgarités Seto._

Honnêtement, si Jonoouchi voulait vraiment séduire Valentine, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu avec une autre nana ? Seto s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, il était hors de question qu'ils soupçonnent un instant qu'observer la dynamique de leur groupe d'idiots le fascinait autant qu'une série pourrie de type « les feux de l'amour ».

Seto faillit presque rire –rire !- quand il remarqua la fameuse nana, de remplacement donc, occupée à danser avec un autre homme. Pauvre Jonoouchi, se faire larguer deux fois dans la même soirée, ça devait piquer un peu. Il n'avait pas retenu le nom de cette nouvelle fille de passsage, honnêtement. Elle était d'une telle banalité qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre note pendant les présentations.

La chanson changea encore et il s'empêcha de bouger d'un iota en attrapant un autre verre. (Quatre. Doucement, Seto…). La fille ramenée par Jonoouchi sembla apprécier le nouveau beat et elle se mit à _bouger_. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'elle faisait de plus que quelques seconde auparavant, un peu plus d'amplitude dans ses mouvements de hanches, sa robe qui venait de remonter de quelques millimètres sur ses longues jambes ou ses bras qu'elle venait de plier et qui accentuaient la courbure de ses seins. Le beat résonna un instant plus fort dans son bas ventre et il pausa dans son geste, son verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

 _Merde._

Merde. Il détourna les yeux avec force et prit une profonde inspiration. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de considérer une copine de _Jonoouchi ?_ Il s'engueula pendant une demi-seconde avant que son corps ne le trahisse et repose ses yeux sur elle. Elle passa une main dans son cou, pour évacuer la sueur ou pour reposer ses muscles, Seto se surprit à se demander. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de son épaule et sa nuque sembla longue et élégante. En un coup de tête, les cheveux étaient de retour et caressèrent un instant le haut de son torse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une profonde inspiration. C'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait craint, quelque part. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée qu'une vieille envie de poudre ne le reprenne. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis des années, mais il avait eu tellement peur de rechuter en une soirée dans un club minable. La désintoxication avait été tellement longue, tellement douloureuse et tellement pénible qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir.

Le beat changea encore une fois (est-ce que les chansons changeaient plus vite ou est-ce que son cerveau ralentissait ?) et Seto ne put s'empêcher de lui rejeter un coup d'œil, rapidement. Elle ajusta encore une fois ses mouvements au rythme et se dégagea sensiblement de l'homme avec lequel elle dansait depuis quelques chansons quand il tenta de l'embrasser. Déçu, il la laissa seule. Ça ne sembla pas trop la déranger. Elle leva les bras en l'air, en plia un qui descendit le long de l'autre dans une caresse qu'il aurait voulut sentir avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Son regard resta planté sur son dos, sa robe ouverte sur un décolleté arrière vertigineux laissait entrevoir les muscles qui se mouvaient et il eut une violente envie de toucher.

Elle l'allumait encore plus quand elle était seule, apparemment.

Ok. On se calme.

Comme un connard en rut dans un club miteux. Il ricana dans son verre et fut encore plus soulagé qu'ils aient tous abandonné l'idée de venir lui tenir compagnie. S'il devait passer le reste de la soirée à imaginer quel parfum elle dégageait, il préférait le faire dans le confort de sa solitude.

Quand il reposa les yeux sur elle, elle rabattait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la laissa glisser dans son cou, encore, (détendre les muscles ? Elenver la sueur ? Quel gout est-ce qu'elle avait juste là, au dessus de la jugulaire ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait du bruit lorsqu'elle couchait avec un homme ?) avant de la faire glisser sur ses hanches.

Et elle releva les yeux sur lui.

De là où il était, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était lui qu'elle regardait, mais il était hors de question qu'il détourne les yeux s'il y avait une possibilité pour que ce soit le cas. Elle ralentit ses mouvements l'espace d'un instant, avant de les reprendre, accentuant un mouvement de bassin qui, Seto l'aurait juré, n'avait eu pour seul but que de lui faire contracter les cuisses. Et elle avait réussi, la s…

Un souvenir de corps emboités dans des toilettes, de mouvements en rythme avec un beat étouffé, le traversa comme un éclair et il porta doucement son verre presque vide à ses lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux.

Un homme vint se mettre entre leurs deux regards, et Seto eut le temps de se demander encore une fois si c'était bien lui qu'elle regardait avant qu'elle ne réussisse à esquiver d'une parade habile des avances dont elle ne voulait apparemment pas.

Au moment où leurs regards se recroisèrent, Seto sut que c'était bien lui qu'elle dévisageait. Elle devait savoir, maintenant, que son attention était toute rendue. Il aurait probablement pu la quitter des yeux s'il se convainquait d'aller se branler un instant dans les toilettes, mais honnêtement il n'en avait aucune envie. Elle lui adressa un bref signe de tête et Seto sut que la prochaine danse qu'elle dansait n'était que pour lui.

La pression dans son bas ventre se fit si forte un instant qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se lever, sexe en avant, pour enfin passer une main entre ses omoplates et la faire descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il contracta les cuisses, encore, pour tenter de soulager l'envie lancinante qui venait de l'envahir et posa son verre vide sur le comptoir derrière lui (Cinq, Seto, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?).

Revenir dans un club ne lui donnait pas envie de se défoncer, fausse alerte, ça lui donnait simplement envie de baiser. Très fort.

Et ça le rendait vulgaire, au passage.

Elle continua à danser, ses yeux revenant régulièrement chercher les siens. Il imaginait un sourire amusé sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas en discerner autant de là où il était. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, prenant enfin le temps de savourer un verre (Un dernier, promis), même s'il n'en prenait qu'une demie gorgée à chaque fois. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, cette fille. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait trouvé banale, rien à voir avec le modèle Barbie vulgaire de Valentine qu'il pensait être le genre de nanas de Jonoouchi. Elle n'était pas maquillée à outrance, sa robe était suffisamment longue pour ne pas choquer et elle avait semblé trop impressionnée quand on les avait présentés pour en paraitre futée.

Et la voilà qui faisait pulser son sang à un rythme dur et impitoyable.

Il se demanda fugacement quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait désiré quelqu'un avec autant de violence. Et d'impatience.

Il avala la dernière goutte de son verre (Six), et le tendit dans sa direction en un toast presque moqueur et sourit de satisfaction quand il la vit quitter la piste de danse pour rejoindre un des carrés que Mokuba avait privatisé pour la soirée. Après un bref regard circulaire à la salle, Seto jugea que les autres étaient trop occupés ou trop souls pour remarquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil similaire à celui sur lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée quand il la rejoint. Elle s'éventait avec une carte du bar, mais même ses joues rougies l'excitèrent à la seconde où il s'assit à coté d'elle.

\- Tu ne danses pas ? demanda-t-elle de vive voix pour être entendue par-dessus la musique.

Il apprécia qu'elle démarre une conversation. Son cerveau, probablement le plus performant de toute sa génération, refusait de trouver une alternative au simple « Tu veux baiser ? » qu'il avait envie de lui demander.

\- Non. Mais toi si, apparemment.

Toujours occupée à s'éventer, elle s'appuya de tout son long sur le dossier du fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière et offrant son cou à son regard amateur. Elle semblait être en train de récupérer son souffle, quand il s'imaginait comment il pourrait lui faire reperdre. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire prometteur qui lui fit remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et hérissa tous ses poiles. Il sut que s'ils avaient pu être assis plus près, il aurait déjà tenté de l'embrasser.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, tellement chargé de tension que Seto crut presque étouffer un instant. La musique n'était pas du tout atténuée là où ils étaient, assis simplement dans un carré de fauteuils. Ils étaient probablement visibles. Il se demanda si Jonoouchi les verrait ensemble et s'il saurait deviner l'érection que sa copine (son ex-copine ? Son amie ? Honnêtement il s'en foutait pas mal) avait filé à Seto.

\- Alors… recommença-t-elle, le souffle plus sûr et les yeux brillants, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

« Baiser ». Le mot faillit lui échapper mais il le rattrapa par réflexe. Honnêtement, son sexe pulsait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. A ce moment, elle croisa les jambes dans un mouvement qu'il savait calculé, les dévoilant un peu plus encore, et il eut tellement envie de poser sa main sur son genou et de la remonter le long de sa cuisse qu'il répondit finalement :

\- Tu as quelque chose contre le sexe dans des toilettes ?

A l'instant où il le dit, il eut l'image de son corps penché contre un lavabo en porcelaine, sa main à lui remontant le long de son dos dévoilé par le décolleté de sa robe et accrochant une épaule pour aider le mouvement de ses reins en avant. Si elle refusait de coucher avec lui, Seto allait passer le pire retour en limousine de sa vie.

\- Non, mais il va me falloir mieux que ça pour me convaincre quand même…

Ses yeux, toujours occupés à observer la jonction entre sa robe et ses cuisses, remontèrent enfin jusqu'à son visage et il croisa son regard amusé. Elle avait les yeux marron (banals), des lèvres fines (banales), des cheveux sombres et lisses (banal, banal, banal, banal).

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre.

Il n'entendit pas son rire, étouffé par la musique, mais il le devina au tressautement de ses épaules.

\- Ecoute, je suis pas à _vendre_. Je te demande ce que _tu_ as à offrir.

Honnêtement s'il n'avait pas le cerveau (encore une fois, le plus brillant de toute une génération, dont il était habituellement atrocement fier) vidé de tout son sang, il aurait pu admettre qu'elle avançait un bon argument. Heureusement pour lui, la négociation était une capacité qui lui avait été gravée à même les os, en dessous de toute chair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas ressortir frustrée en tout cas.

\- Deal.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se leva de son fauteuil. Il espéra furtivement qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis en lui lançant un « stop » qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir écouter. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'elle ne le suive pas.

Ça ne lui ressemblait franchement pas, cette impulsion subite et forte qui était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Ou du moins, ça ne lui ressemblait plus, il était célèbre pour avoir fait exploser une île sous le coup de la rage. Il remonta les escaliers vers le coin VIP à une allure encore mesurée. Il se sentait étrangement incroyablement en vie. Il sentait son cœur battre. Il sentait presque son sang pulser dans tout son corps. L'alcool avait effacé une partie d'un murmure normalement incessant de projets, de questions et de problèmes liés à Kaiba Corp.

Certains jours, les plus noirs et toujours loin du regard pétillant de Mokuba, il se demandait ce que ça changerait vraiment s'il se téléchargeait dans l'un des droïds qu'il fabriquait pour Kaiba Land. Le monde semblait n'avoir besoin que de son cerveau.

En poussant la porte des toilettes privées attenantes à la salle VIP, il croisa son regard dans la glace et se trouva plus humain qu'il ne s'était senti depuis peut-être des mois.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et son regard remonta le long d'une longue jambe qu'il imagina immédiatement enroulée atour de sa taille ou même autour de son cou. (A quel point était-elle flexible ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait qu'on la regarde, nue et offerte ou est-ce qu'elle préférait sentir, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte ?)

Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, la musique fut enfin un peu atténuée. Il n'avait toujours pas fini de regarder ses jambes.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment fini de poser mes conditions, fit une voix contrariée.

Il était tellement hors de question qu'il ressorte de cette pièce sans avoir répondu à toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête qu'il envisagea un instant de répondre « oui » avant même d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle voulait. Un éclair de lucidité le retint et il la fixa d'un regard dur en haussant les sourcils.

Elle passa une main dans son décolleté bien plus sobre que celui qui dévoilait son dos et elle en ressortit accrochant une petite pochette carrée. Quand il reconnut un préservatif il laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il ne se savait même pas capable de produire.

\- Confiante dans tes chances ce soir à ce que je vois.

\- Et à juste raison apparemment, répliqua-t-elle au tac-o-tac. Plus sérieusement, si tu ne comptes pas utiliser ça, autant qu'on arrête tout tout de suite.

\- _Deal_.

Comme s'il allait aurait accepté de coucher avec une inconnue sans préservatif.

Il avait été suffisamment patient il lui semblait et il fondit sur elle plus qu'il ne s'en approcha. Au moment où leurs lèvres se soudèrent, il n'eut plus de doute quant à une possible rétractation de sa part. Elle avait l'air aussi impatient que lui et ça le secoua encore un peu plus. Il passa –enfin !- une main dans son dos, à même la chair, et la fit remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant chaque courbe, chaque douceur et chaque tension qu'il découvrit au passage.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever du sol pour l'asseoir sur la vasque en marbre, le miroir lui offrant une splendide vue sur son dos cambré. Elle réagit immédiatement, écartant les jambes et lui permettant de venir s'y loger. Elle avait pressé une main sur sa nuque et y appliquait une pression forte, le forçant à prolonger un baiser qui était honnêtement plus dépravé que romantique mais qui avait toute son approbation.

Il passa une main sous un de ses genoux, enroulant sa longue jambe autour de ses reins et ne put empêcher le léger mouvement en avant qui fit frotter son sexe contre le sien. S'il ne se calmait pas un peu, il allait jouir en un aller-retour et s'en serait probablement trop pour son futur lui sobre (qui serait déjà bien horrifié de se souvenir qu'il avait couché avec une ex de Jonoouchi). Il entendit son premier petit feulement, étouffé par sa langue et dut s'éloigner un peu pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

Ok. Ok, ils avaient un accord et il n'était de toute façon pas le genre d'hommes qui laissait ses partenaires insatisfaites derrière lui.

Il lui lança un sourire qu'il savait arrogant avant de s'agenouiller par terre, devant elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant et ne résista pas une seule seconde quand il remonta suffisemment sa robe pour voir enfin apparaître son sous-vêtement. Sobre, noir décoré d'un peu de dentelle. La robe, la danse, le manque de résistance, la clarté de sa négociation, le préservatif caché dans le soutien-gorge et maintenant la sobriété de son string, Seto se rendit compte qu'elle était en réalité tout à fait son genre de femmes.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux de son regard brillant pendant qu'il retirait doucement son sous-vêtement, en profitant pour caresser ses jambes sur toute leur longueur. Elle était douce, elle semblait plus musclée que fine et elle venait de se mordre la lèvre d'envie.

Seto la quitta enfin des yeux pour les reporter sur son sexe. En toute honnêteté il aimait beaucoup les sexes de femmes. Et ça, il ne l'avait pas appris lors de ses multitudes d'aventures empoisonnées en Europe mais plus tard, dans la maturité plus tranquille de chambres d'hôtel.

Deux doigts lui permirent de délicatement l'exposer entièrement. Il fut satisfait de la trouver humide, vu dureté de son sexe à lui, elle avait plutôt intérêt de retourner l'intérêt un minimum. Il prit son temps pour découvrir l'intimité de ses lèvres, s'accoutumer à son odeur, goûter son excitation, juste là et trouver un rythme qui calmerait les palpitations de son érection et accélérerait le souffle de sa partenaire.

\- Oh, tu sais ce que tu fais, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de se mordre la main.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était, mais il sentait chacune des contractions de ses cuisses, sentait quand elle ne pouvait retenir un à-coup en avant, enfonçant parfois son nez dans le duvet qu'elle arborait sur le très bas-ventre et sentait la main qu'elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux se crisper quand il visait juste. Le plaisir féminin était fascinant et il se demanda pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps avant d'y goûter à nouveau.

Il entra enfin un doigt dans son vagin, totalement lubrifié et tellement _ouvert_. Il retint un petit gémissement lui-même en appuyant un peu plus fort sa langue sur son clitoris. Comme il l'avait espéré, son deuxième doigt ne rencontra pas plus de résistance que le premier et il sentit son sexe regonfler à un niveau alarmant dans l'attente de les remplacer.

Quand les doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux exercèrent une légère pression pour le reculer, il se redressa, l'esprit trop embrumé pour sentir la douleur dans ses genoux trop longtemps écrasés sur le carrelage froid du sol. Sans jamais ralentir le mouvement sec et rapide de ses doigts en elle, il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres à l'instant où il découvrit ses joues rosies et son regard embué par le plaisir.

\- Ok, ok, ok, laisse moi au moins profiter de la marchandise, haleta-t-elle en le repoussant en arrière.

Une de ses mains attrapa son poignet pour arrêter ses mouvements, l'autre s'attaqua immédiatement au premier bouton de sa chemise. Il apprécia la fraicheur de ses mains quand elles parcoururent son torse. Honnêtement, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il ne savait. Il travaillait trop, s'alimentait uniquement quand il y pensait et avait arrêté toute forme de sport le jour de la mort de Godzabouro. Sa maigreur ne sembla pas du tout réfréner les ardeurs de sa partenaire qui profita du temps qu'il prit pour essuyer sa main humide sur l'une des serviettes de toilette mises à disposition pour pincer un de ses tétons entre deux doigts, cherchant visiblement les endroits qui le feraient frémir.

Il n'avait pas franchement besoin de plus de stimulations qu'il en avait déjà reçues, mais il apprécia l'effort. Surtout quand ces mains vinrent se poser sur sa ceinture.

\- T'embête pas à essayer de l'ouvrir, c'est un modèle particulier.

Il reconnut à peine sa voix rauque, mais fut satisfait de voir que ses mains ne tremblaient pas quand elles vinrent aider la jeune femme.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas son nom.

Il s'en foutait pas mal.

\- C'est quoi, une ceinture de chasteté ? Gloussa-t-elle. Ça doit cacher quelque chose d'incroyable pour être si compliqué.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, bien plus intéressé par l'idée d'enfin sortir son sexe de la prison douloureuse qui le restreignait. Il ne put empêcher le mouvement rapide de va et vient qu'il y exerça, aussi bon qu'une masturbation matinale un jour de rêves douteux, et fut immédiatement stoppé

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te rende l'appareil ?

\- Pas si tu veux que ça dure un minimum de temps, avoua-t-il.

Il était plus intoxiqué qu'il ne le croyait s'il était capable d'avouer ça, mais encore une fois, ça avait peu d'importance devant l'urgence qui pulsait dans ses testicules.

\- Alors comment est-ce que tu me veux. Après un cunni pareil, j'avoue que tu pourrais tout me demander.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme si elle aussi était en train de mourir d'impatience. S'en fut trop.

Il récupéra le préservatif qu'elle avait posé à coté d'elle sur la vasque et l'ouvrit dans un mouvement qui aurait été plus précis si elle ne s'était pas saisit de son pénis pour le découvrir à son tour de ses doigts fins et curieux. Un éclair de lucidité lui permit d'enfiler le bout de latex en prenant toutes les précautions possibles et enfin, enfin, ils étaient prêts.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, se surprit-il à demander dans un souffle, se prenant dans une main, l'autre occupée à retrouver le sexe de sa partenaire.

\- Est-ce que c'est si important que ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, alignant leurs deux sexes. Il s'enfonça en elle avec la facilité qu'il avait imaginée et elle enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'aider dans son mouvement. Il ne retint pas son soupire de soulagement et de plaisir. C'était putain de bon.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, après ça.

Seto sut au moment où il se renfonçait en elle avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps malgré tout, mais vu les gémissements plaintifs qui s'échappaient d'elle, vu les mouvements rapides qu'elle exerçait contre lui et le peu de lucidité qui restait dans ses yeux, il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus.

La pression qui régnait dans ses bourses lui faisait contracter les cuisses et s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus vite en elle, le plaisir lui léchant tout le corps, dénouant des nœuds de nerfs qu'il ne sentait même plus à force d'habitude. Il la trouva belle un instant, la tête renversée en arrière, les épaules tremblantes et la même passion soufflée par sa bouche suppliante. Ils trouvèrent très vite une harmonie qui les satisfaisait tous les deux, un bruit répétitif de peaux humides qui s'entrechoquaient venant couvrir le reste de musique que les murs ne filtraient pas.

\- Tamara… Je m'appelle Tamara, parvint-elle à soupirer avant qu'une petite plainte très aigue ne lui soit arrachée.

Seto l'attrapa par les hanches, son mouvement un peu trop brutal lui valut une grimace de sa partenaire –Tamara, donc. Il s'excusa dans un souffle, prenant une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits, enfoncé profondément en elle, mais elle lui urgea de continuer, son « je suis si proche » plaintif résonnant directement de son gland à ses testicule il sembla, et ses mouvements se firent saccadés et précis, la contraction de son bas-ventre plus dure et inévitable et que jamais.

Elle se contracta violemment contre lui, sa tête butant douloureusement contre le miroir derrière elle et il sentit son sexe se faire engloutir par son orgasme, son corps n'ayant d'autre choix que d'y répondre en harmonie.

Le plaisir qui le submergea était si bon, si violent et si fort qu'il contracta trop fort ses doigts sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Son sexe pulsa tout le désir qu'il avait ressenti toute la soirée, le soulagement de se vider incroyablement grand, les orteils contractés et le souffle rauque.

\- Oui, laissa-t-il échapper quand il commença à redescendre de son véritable shoot de plaisir.

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Tamara, tentant de reprendre son souffle avec elle. Un de ses bras à elle s'était accroché autour de ses épaules et l'encouragea à rester fondu en elle un peu plus longtemps.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que tu es un homme de parole.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans les toilettes. Ils étaient dans des toilettes, où ils pouvaient parfaitement distinguer les basses répétitives d'une musique de boite de nuit.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Seto se retira d'elle, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois dans la nuque.

Quand il se retourna vers elle après avoir jeté le préservatif usagé et avoir rebouclé sa ceinture, elle était en train d'ajuster sa robe. Elle avait l'air un peu négligée, certains de ses cheveux n'étaient clairement plus en place, mais la satisfaction qui se lisait dans son regard lui allait bien.

\- Merci, lui sourit-elle. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. J'espère que c'était aussi bien pour toi.

Il ne lui accorda qu'un petit mais très franc hochement de tête en reboutonnant sa chemise, encore un peu essoufflé et encore un peu enivré. Par l'alcool, par la musique qu'il entendait de nouveau mieux, par elle.

\- Cool. A une prochaine peut-être.

Et dans un dernier sourire, qu'il qualifierait de tendre et complice, elle sortit de la pièce. La musique se fit de nouveau très forte pour revenir à un rythme plus étouffé quand la porte se referma derrière elle.

Il dévisagea cette porte pendant de longues secondes, le temps de remettre sa chemise en place, de lisser au mieux son apparence et de se débarrasser de ce regard admiratif qu'il n'aimait pas se voir arborer.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte à son tour et s'en alla se rasseoir sur l'un des fauteuils rouges de la salle VIP, la tête à la limite de la migraine à cause de la musique qui lui sembla encore plus forte qu'avant, mais le corps tellement satisfait qu'il ne s'en soucia presque pas.

Il espérait que Mokuba passait une aussi bonne soirée que lui.


End file.
